Marina Hawke Meets Hetalia
by Marina Hawk
Summary: This year begins like any other year at Hogwart, except for all the new strange teachers dressed like muggles. Rated T because Romano and France are in it, and who knows what direction I'm going to take this story in. No, seriously, I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this. Might be continued...some day?


**Marina Hawke meets Hetalia**

Marina Hawke's day started off just like any other day. She took the long walk from Ravenclaw Tower, down the Grand Staircase, to breakfast. Then, she buttered herself a couple pieces of toast, grabbed a few sausages, and was just at the point of pouring a glass of milk when she looked up at the staff table, as she had made it a habit to see who was and wasn't at the table for breakfast.

She was momentarily frozen in shock at what she saw there. Not only were there the professors at the staff table, but many people who Marina was positive she had never seen in her life. Worst of all they were wearing _muggle clothing!_

_Muggles. At Hogwarts. That's impossible! _Marina thought.

"Marina! You're glass is overflowing!" Shelley Jetra, a fellow Ravenclaw, exclaimed.

"Crap!" I yelled as I grabbed a napkin and began sopping up the spilled milk.

Once her table was dry, Marina looked back up at the staff table to get a better look at who was there.

On Dumbledore's left were two people who looked to Marina to be brothers. The one nearest Dumbledore had auburn hair with a stray bit that curled out on the left side of his head. He wore a blue military uniform and a vacant, cheerful expression on his face. Even over the roar of the crowd, she could faintly hear the boy who looked to be just out of high school saying "Veee~"

On the other hand, what was assumed his brother had chestnut brown hair with a stray bit that curled out on the right side of his head. He wore a tan-grey uniform and kept looking disapprovingly at the giddy happiness of his brother. He had brown eyes similar to his hair and was holding a tomato.

The man beside him, a guy with tanned skin, brown hair, and a uniform similar to the boy with the tomato, kept trying to inch his chair closer to previously mentioned boy. The boy shifted position in his chair, and the next moment the man was doubled up in pain and had scooted away from the boy with the tomato. Marina saw said boy say something, but she couldn't tell what he had said from the distance away that she was at.

Beside the man in pain, talking to Professor McGonagall was an Asian man, presumably Japanese, with short, shiny black hair and a white outfit with gold buttons and shoulder plates. Although he appeared to be very young, about his mid twenties, his eyes held a very wise, old, and mysterious look to them. He also appeared to be very much a calm person who didn't get angry often, if ever. Marina wondered how he could be talking to Professor McGonagall, who was very stern and as far away from calm as one can be.

Beside these two was an albino man in his twenties. He had blue-grey hair, red eyes, and a small, yellow bird on his head. He wore an indigo jacket over a black shirt with a small black cross around his neck.

Professor Sinistra sat between this man and a man in a blue suit with a white ruffled collar. He had neat black hair, minus a strand that stuck up and curled down at the top of his head, square glasses, and had a clean, smart look about him. Sitting closely beside him was a girl in a green military uniform with a matching beret. She had light brown hair, and in her left hand she held a frying pan.

At the far end of the table, talking to Professor Vector was a man who gave off the appearance of being a neat freak. He had neatly sleeked back blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a green skin tight tank top with a green jacket draped over his shoulders.

Marina then looked to Dumbledore's right. Sitting directly beside him was a man who looked to be in his mid-20's. He had short, pale blond, ruffled hair. At first, Marina had thought all the strangers had been wearing muggle clothing. However, this man was dressed in a green cloak, wizard's attire. His most distinct feature was his extremely bushy eyebrows. He was in a deep conversation with Dumbledore.

Beside Eyebrows was a man with a very boyish face, approximately in his early 20's. He had light blue eyes like the sky and hair as gold as wheat. A lock of it stuck out at the top of his head, and he wore glasses without rims over the top half on his face. He wore a leather bomber jacket over top of a beige uniform. He was talking with, or rather to, Professor Black.

On Professor Black's other side was a young man who looked a bit like the man with the leather bomber jacket but only a bit. He had soft violet eyes. His hair was wavyish and a softer shade of blond than the potential brother. A strand of his hair spiraled away from his head. He had the appearance of being very shy and quiet, and he was most likely ignored a lot. This man reminded Marina of herself. Before she came to Hogwarts, back at her muggle elementary school, she was always very quiet and hid in the corner. She preferred to sit and read rather than socialize. She was a good student with excellent grades, but she had had no or very few friends. Tell this to a Hogwarts Professor, and they would think you were crazy Sure she was still a generally good student rarely getting below E in most classes and O's in Care of Magical Creatures, but she most definitely was not quiet or unsociable. She was extremely talkative, and, at times, a mischief maker.

Maybe being here will help this man open up as well, She thought.

In the man's arms was a polar bear cub obscuring most of his shirt from view. Marina nearly screamed.

A polar bear? Is that guy insane? You can't bring a bear into Hogwarts! Even as she thought this, she began to notice that the bear appeared to be pretty tame. The polar bear looked up at its master and said master muttered something to it.

Sitting beside him was Professor Sprout. On Professor Sprout's other side was a young looking boy, young enough to be to still be a student, who was trembling worse than an earthquake. He had shaggy, short blonde hair and timid blue eyes. He wore a red suit with gold buttons and shoulder frills. He was so short that he could barely see above the staff table.

Beside him sat a taller blonde haired young man. He wore glasses, a dark green-blue military suit, and a smart expression, as though he were always deep in thought.

Beside smarty was a man who helped bridge the gap between most people's height and Hagrid's height. Hagrid was only about half a foot taller than this man. Despite being extremely tall, his face held a very childlike expression with violet almond shaped eyes and beige-blond hair. He had a sweet smile that sent a chill up her spine. Marina knew that smile. It was an innocently not innocent smile. He wore a thick tan coat, brown gloves, and a long pale pink scarf around his neck. Remember, it was the beginning of September here in the United Kingdom. It was much too warm to be wearing thick clothing. Marina wondered how he could stand to where those things. She also wondered a bit about why his scarf was pink, but she didn't think much of it. Who cares if his scarf is pink

Beside the man with the scarf was a more normal sized man. He had tied back brown hair that, had he let it down, would've reached a bit below the shoulders. He had green eyes and wore a uniform of nearly the exact same color. He appeared nervous, and Marina noticed that his eyes kept darting towards the large man seated next to him. Maybe he too knew a not so innocent smile when he saw one.

On his other side was a boy, or was it a girl? Marina, after a moment of thinking, decided it was a boy who just dressed very girly. He had shoulder length blonde hair with a pink clip in it, sky blue eyes, and a pink sweater.

Snape was situated between this man and another that Marina could not tell was male upon first seeing him. He had black hair tied back tightly that was just above shoulder length. He had dark brown eyes. He wore a green uniform with a red armband on his left arm. In his arms he held a Hello Kitty doll, one of the things that had made Marina question his gender, as well as a panda.

The man who was seated between Hello Kitty dude and Hagrid momentarily made Marina's heart stop. At first glance, she had thought that the man with long, wavy blonde hair had been the same man from so many years ago. Upon closer inspection she realized that they were not the same, for the man had had dark green, nearly black, eyes while this man's eyes were a bright shade of blue. Still, she now couldn't shake the memory from her head.

_Two men at the door, roughly dragging her bruised and bloody, but conscious, father behind them. Mum screaming "What happened?" and being roughly shoved aside. Horrible laughter. A baby crying. Mum screaming in a high pitched voice "Stop! Stop! Please! STOP!" at the top of her lungs, tears rolling down her cheeks. Uncontrollable fury building up within Marina herself. More cruel laughter. Suddenly, a flash of green light, a thud, and silence. Five people stood, or sat, motionless staring at the man now on the floor before the accomplice bolted out the door. Nobody in the room paid him much attention. They were still occupied with staring at the motionless figure now lying on their living room floor. After what felt like hours, her mum and dad were shaken from their shock. Marina could remember her father walking over to pick up the body, but she couldn't remember what happened after that. It was all a blur._

That was definitely not something she expected to be reminded of this lovely Sunday, September 2. She was glad, to say the least that this man, wearing a blue tailcoat and holding a rose, wasn't the man from years before. If he had been, she'd have had to remind him who she was and what happened last time he messed with her family.

There were three more strangers sitting behind Dumbledore. Sitting perfectly centered behind him was a man with yellow-blond hair that had uneven ends, pure blue eyes, and a stern expression. He wore a grass green uniform and a white beret. On his left was a young girl who looked similar to the previously mentioned man. She had a slightly browner shade of blond hair with an indigo ribbon in it, a softer expression, and a pink dress. She looked too young to be a teacher.

The boy on the older man's right too looked too young to teach. He wore a sailor's outfit, hat included. Under the hat, he had dark blond hair, thick eyebrows, and blue eyes.

These two surely had to be students. If so, however, why hadn't they been on the train the previous day? Marina could not answer this.

**Marina finished eating breakfast in silence as questions like 'Who are they?' 'When did they get here?' 'Where are they from?' 'Why are they here?' and 'Why aren't they in wizard's attire?' went through her head.**

**

* * *

**

Marina's got a dark history. A cookie for anyone who can tell me what the flashback is about. *feels she made it too obvious*  
I'm going to apologize in advance for late chapter updates. I don't write/type very fast and right now I'm focusing on writing Marina and her friend's schedules.  
R&R Please. I don't even care if it's critical, as long as you're not immature about your comments. I just like to know that people think something of my story.

nemiah pointed out to me that Poland's eyes are supposed to be green. I said they were blue. Sorry. My mistake.

Okay, because there are a lot of OC's in this I'm going to clear a few things up.

Marina Hawke-Fifth year Ravenclaw, daughter of Felicity Caliva and Stewart Hawke. She's very mischievous but is also very careful about getting caught. She's pretty smart and is the one who did most of the research for becoming animagi, yet she's probably the least enthusiastic one about the monthly adventures. she nearly always seems cheerful and is relatively good at keeping important things to herself. She was a bit uneasy at first about meeting Saphira due to her ancestry and what her father had told her. Metamorphmagus. Her most common appearance is slightly wavey purple hair slightly below the shoulders, either brown or violet eyes, and about 5'0" tall. She's also an animagus and becomes a hippogriff.

Scarlet Marie Connolly- Daughter of Dawn and Anthony Connolly. Edna is her sister. Happy and generally carefree girl. Best friends with Herbert. Loved her whole family, but after the events of a year ago, she resents and blames her sister for her father's death. She has a very quick temper, a tendency to get into trouble and can be selfish. Long red hair and green eyes.(This description was made by my cousin who invented the character of Scarlet)(Now let me add a bit to it.) her animagus form is a ferret, and she's a slytherin. But don't judge her because of that. she's super awesome.

Artemis Scamander- hufflepuff, daughter of Rolf and Luna Scamander, werewolf, created by my friend Oklahoma. I don't really know much about her character. i'll talk to her and get back to you.

Saphira Black-Gryffindor, black-to-dark blue hair, she could be considered the mischief mastermind of the marauderettes. She's always the one ending up in detention, represented by my friend North Dakota. Her animagus is a fox. Her parents are very violent to her, but she's similar to Sirius in the Black family. she hates the ways of the Black family.


End file.
